fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Patriarch
"He is more than just a human. Do you know of another man who can gather the fates of thousands of star systems in his palm? Do you know of another man who can guide millions of ships among the infinite stars with merely a thought? Do you know of another man who can subjugate an entire galaxy and fill every corner of it with the sons and daughters of mankind? If you know of such a person, then I pray you, tell me how they are any less than God?" —Gandales, about The Patriarch Summary Long ago, there was a mighty king. He was like any other man, but this fact caused him agony, for, should a monarch not be different from the common man? He desired for a change, and this desire drove him mad. Eventually, he invented a cruel scheme to change his fate. He would force a change from it's patron god. This plan began when he intentionally painted over many of that same God's altars, a heretical action, for this deity was the most commonly worshipped one in the land. Even worse, the king invited wild, insane parties upon one of these sights. Despite the controversy, many attended this party, from the common man to the king's own counsellors, to even the very god he offended, all kinds of people joined in on this blasphemy. In the middle of the third night, when the guests were asleep, the insane monarch began the next stage of his crazed plan. He commanded his sober guards to go around and begin impaling the guests, and the one who did not be wounded like the rest would be the god they sought. Despite it's absurdity, the king's hunch proved to be correct. All but one died, and the god himself was apprehended. The king, wielding a powerful weapon enchanted with runes of slaughter, attempted to pressure Ain into changing his fate. Alas, the deity could not change fate, merely influence it. However, in exchange for his life, Ain bestowed a prophecy unto the king. He foretold that the king's wife would bear a child who would be greater than normal men, and who would one day be the greatest symbol of glory and might in mankind's history. Fuelled by incredible promise, the king began his duty. A disgusting, horrible duty that his wife would instead bear the terrible consequences of. She was small in frame and kept to herself, therefore this mission was an abominable and immoral asking of her, yet she did it. She lay with countless men, each new child a failure, and put to death by the king, breaking her heart terribly. But one day, the miracle came forth. The miracle born from filth. The son of Babylon and Mephistopheles, for there was no term more fitting, though his true father was unknown. Upon his birth, the child's mother finally allowed herself to break, retreating within her chambers, acting as one who had lost all, for she truly had. She had lost all those children, and she had lost her husband to madness. The king was overjoyed, giving the child the divine title "Isaak" and treating his son as though he were a god. He was no father, and thus the son avoided him, bringing the now broken king incredible sorrow. After less than a year of this child's birth, the broken king, and his equally broken wife died, leaving the child without father and mother. Isaak was a phenomenal child, defying all laws of normality. By age two, he walked and talked like one in adulthood. By age three, he had the appearance of one thrice his age and was fluent in several languages. By age five, he was already agreed by the counsellors and advisers of the late king to be worthy of ascension to the throne. Many years passed and Isaak, now in his tenth year, with appearance and countenance of one four times his age, was the wise and charismatic ruler of his father's old kingdom. However, he was disillusioned at humanity, who greatly feared, and yet adored and worshipped, gods like Ain. And to them, he must have seemed even more terrible, a cursed child born under this God's protection. Oddities had always existed in humanity, they were as old as life itself, yet why were they feared so? Shamans, Witches, Divinators; such beings were common, yet they had to hide, lest they be burned as heretics for daring to mimic the gods. Isaak was dismayed by this, and was thrown into despair when he learned that these conflicts influenced humanity on a far grander scale, the whole of humanity divided into "Which piece of wasteland belongs to which spirit?" Humanity required salvation. However, though Isaak was aged in appearance and mind, he was still a child in his own perception, too frightened to act. He began to retreat further into his own chambers, like his father and mother before him, eventually refusing to leave at all, in the end, it seemed, he was still an emotionally vulnerable human. However, as he stayed in his chambers, refusing to let even a sliver of light enter, he began to have a strange vision as he dreamt. The god that predicted and blessed his birth had appeared before him. He and Ain spoke, and as they did, Isaak found his boundaries as a child, and even as a human, unravelling. Ain, who felt an unusual affinity for the child he felt like a father to, and newly a friend, taught Isaak the ways of his sorcery, eventually granting him the divine title "Hadou" through a ritual of ascension. This revelation was earth-shattering to the child, made even more incredible when the god he now considered akin to his first real friend pledged his allegiance and service. The time was now. Isaak left his chambers, displaying his full might to the people of his kingdom, asking that they join him in his quest to realise absolute peace and prosperity in humanity. The people, weak-willed as was common at the time, found themselves at the mercy of his overwhelming charisma and prowess. Thus began the unification wars, lasting a full five hundred years. During this time, Isaak realised that humanity would not be able to claim it's birthright among the stars as it was now. He and Ain began the Hadou project, securing children who displayed similarly potent psychic abilities, mummifying them alive, and sealing them within fivefold mausoleums, where they would be subject to the ritual of ascension. The amount of children apotheosised this way eventually totalled at forty-eight, and thus Isaak believed that they were the first stepping stone to the absolution of humanity. Eventually, it would come to be that he and his Hadou's powers would triumph in the war over mankind, and he would become it's ruler, being granted the title "The Patriarch" by Ain. To his subjects living under his rule, he is no less than God. His will is as far-reaching as the galaxy itself. His power is beyond the understanding of mortal men. If The Patriarch wishes something to be created, then it shall be created. If he wishes for something to be destroyed, then it is already gone. He is the subject of hundreds of thousands of cults and religions. He is regarded as the height of a Theocracy of mankind, despite his beliefs in a society of equality and enlightenment. Humanity now stands as the dominant race in the galaxy due to his wisdom, however it now faces a dark time. The Patriarch has been mysteriously absent, along with three of his Hadou, leaving a great divide, as his children are not so different than him, they are left to fight over an empire that is far beyond their capabilities to handle, for they are still children like he once was. Some believe that this is a test, an examination that the father would use to judge his children's ability to cooperate, while others believe he wishes to elevate humanity from the shadows. Whatever their opinions, there is one thing that all agree on. The Patriarch is the father of man. The Patriarch is the god and protector of men. The Patriarch will never abandon us, because he loves humanity. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''4-A Name: The Patriarch, Isaak (his true name), "God" by many of his subjects, "The Father of all" by his worshippers in organisations like The Church of Mankind or sometimes "The Allfather", or "The Father", "The Guardian of Mankind", "The Lord-Master" by most of the other Hadou, "Mephistopheles" or "Zarathustra" by Ain, "The Godhead" by soldiers of The Fingers of Mankind Origin: Of Gods and Men Gender: Male Age: '''13,000+ years '''Classification: Leader of Mankind, Hadou, Psychic, "Gestalt Human", Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Hadou possess a form of "Super Existence" that allows them to return, even if they are eliminated on the conceptual level), Precognition (The Patriarch frequently receives visions that inform him of a nearly endless amount of possible futures, while suffering no time lag), Aura (Overwhelming, Fear-Inducing, and Charismatic. Beings under his gaze feel overwhelmed, as though facing immeasurable pressure, and are either filled with dread or believe themselves to be in the presence of God. His subjects state that he emits an aura of charisma and leadership), Reality Warping, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Hadou draw their power from the Distortion, 5-Dimensional well of energy. The Hadou can only be harmed by attacks that interfere with higher dimensions), Vastly Augmented Senses and Perception (Can detect a person's breathing, heartbeat, mental state, and even their soul, even at great distances), Can attack on every level of existence (Spiritual, Mental, Symbolic etc. these attacks also ignore conventional durability), Void Manipulation (Able to erase a being on every level of existence, such that it is impossible for the other Hadou, who possess a form of "Super Existence", to regenerate from), Power Nullification (Most notable with Resurrection and Regeneration, up to Mid-Godly. The Hadou are able to access a form of "Super Destruction", that causes the target to be erased from existence on the conceptual level. But it goes beyond that, destroying the "Super Conceptual" states that the Hadou live in that allows them to return from conceptual destruction, preventing Regeneration or Resurrection), Able to harm Intangible and Non-Corporeal entities (Hadou live in a state of "Super Existence" that allows them to rip apart things that are traditionally intangible or incorporeal), Matter Destruction (His regular attacks emit waves of light that obliterate matter in seconds, and continually spread while manifesting as shockwaves of power), Telekinesis, Flight and Spaceflight (via Telekinesis), Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Extreme Resistance to Mental, Spiritual, Conceptual (All Hadou resist the attacks of the other Hadou, which directly affect the conceptual level), Telepathic, Telekinetic, Material, Empathic (Was unaffected by The Tumour's speech, which normally instils the desire to die and the belief that all life is meaningless in it's victims, directly affecting the soul), Power Nullification (Even when weakened, Kaharak knew that he couldn't crush his father's powers), Spatial, and Temporal (The Hadou are not subject to the space-time of the regular universe, and possess a kind of "Super Space" and "Super Time" beyond the regular universe's comprehension) attacks, Immunity to Poisons and Toxins, as well as most Diseases, Sealing (After realising that he couldn't kill The Tumour, he sealed it into his blade, permanently setting it ablaze), Acausality (Up to a 4-Dimensional scale only. The Hadou are not subject to the universe's causality, and possess a "Super Causality" that makes affecting them with causality-bending attacks impossible. Killing a Hadou's past self is pointless, as they are qualitatively superior to the world's causality), Adaptation (Adapted almost instantly to Horus' Dark Nebula, which causes the collapse of space on an absolute, precise scale), Space-Time Manipulation (His Law's mere activation shatters the laws of the three-dimensional world due to the incredible density of higher-dimensional energy), Reactive Power Level and Evolution (His Law allows him to always be stronger than his opponent, no matter if they manipulate reality or increase their own strength, as well as allowing him to overcome any injury or attack his opponents could use) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System Level '(Has been stated numerous times to be the strongest Hadou, making him leagues above Sain, who disrupted the revolution cycle of an entire solar system, and Gandales, who casually created an eight-star constellation, and later killed hundreds of Gudou, who should be equals to Hadou, by himself. He should also be far superior to Horus, who created a storm that rendered a large portion of the galaxy uninhabitable, for 10,000 years. Fought and eventually defeated The Tumour), most of his attacks ignore conventional durability 'Speed: At least Massively FTL+ '(Vastly Superior to the other Hadou, who are in turn superior to imperial cruisers, which could travel 39,000 Lightyears in just a few months at maximum speed. In fact, Horus stated that he could not follow The Patriarch's movements with his eyes), likely '''Far Higher '(Hadou are part of a higher existence, which completely transcends all the 4-Dimensional world's concepts, including causality, distance, time, and space) '''Lifting Strength: At least Class P (Caught a continent-sized meteor from Pluto and through it towards the sun. In addition, it reached the sun in a matter of seconds) Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Level (Fought and cut limbs off of The Tumour. Far stronger than Gandales, who killed hundreds of Gudou) Durability: '''At least Multi-Solar System Level (Took hits from The Tumour. Massively superior to the other Hadou) '''Stamina: At least Massively Superhuman (Should be vastly superior to Horus, who managed to trek several hundred miles by himself while in a near-death state), possibly Limitless Range: 'Interstellar (Superior to Horus, who created a storm that covered hundreds of star systems) '''Standard Equipment: '''Two Curved, Shining Blades 'Intelligence: 'Supergenius. Greatly knowledgeable about genetics and mechanics, such that he was able to engineer his superhuman armies. He is also a military genius, capable of leading a vast conquest to retake the galaxy. He also has knowledge of the occult, being taught sorcery and the like by Ain, allowing him to create the other Hadou. Hadou are stated to experience a state of "Super Consciousness", a higher plane of thought. '''Weaknesses: '''The Patriarch is typically reluctant to fight using his full power, unless necessary. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' '''Hadou The Distortion: '''Through the use of an occult ritual created by the God, Ain, The Patriarch's soul has ascended. Similar to the transmutation from metal into gold, his mortal soul has become of the higher dimension. This dimension is known as the Distortion, the same 5-Dimensional pool of energy that the Atziluth originated from. Due to this, he is in fact superior to the laws of 4-Dimensional reality, including causality, time, space, and existence, instead possessing a sort of "Super Existence". This ability has two key properties shared by all Hadou, these being: * '''Destruction: '''Any attack or ability used by the Hadou possesses the power of the Distortion. Just like how a million grains of salt and sugar could pierce the ocean to reach the sea bed if compressed into a single centimetre space, and then propelled downwards at the speed of light, the power of the Hadou follows a similar principle, compressing 5-Dimensional energy into a 3-Dimensional form. This property means that all the attacks of the Hadou, from casual sword swings, to spatial collapse, are superior to any 3D property. Power? Causality? Forget about these things. The power of the Hadou is so great that it simply shatters lower-dimensional concepts with it's strength, making physical speed and durability a non-factor, as the Hadou's strikes possess a higher-dimensional form of accuracy and strength. To put it another way; even if the Hadou's strike misses you, the higher-dimensional distance and causality will still result in you getting hit, and the higher-dimensional form of destruction will kill you instantly, working on the conceptual level to completely eradicate the victim. The potency of this ability is such that the strokes of a Hadou's blade create waves of light that eradicate matter on the subatomic level, being comparable to a flood of death itself, a flood that can only be broken by interference with the Higher Dimension. * '''Immortality: '''The Hadou are a higher-dimensional existence, and as such cannot be affected by anything mundane from the lower dimensions. No attack, no matter how strong, can harm even the weakest Hadou unless it interferes with the Distortion. This quality also allows the Hadou to exist on a level deeper than conceptual existence, meaning that even if their mind, soul, and body were to be completely erased, and their powers nullified, they would still return to life, as traditional abilities can only affect the "Surface" of their powers, and cannot reach the "Core" of their being, meaning that they are nigh-invulnerable. Thus, only a Hadou can traditionally kill other Hadou, as their ability to interfere with Higher Dimensions allows them to prevent this form of restoration and kill each other. '''Gestalt Law The main property of all Gestalts, the ability to form one's own law that cannot be produced using only three-dimensional laws, requiring one to conduct the power of the higher dimension to be activated. The law that is created is personal to the user. The quality of the Law is determined by five basic scales, each ranked from E to AAA: * Convergence: The density of a Gestalt's law, and the degree to which it can interfere with the Law of other Gestalts. For example, if one has a low indicator in this category, their law would be frail and the enemy could break it with their own law, whereas one with a high indicator could cut into an enemy's law and sever it. The Patriarch's value in this category is equal to "AAA". * Active Value: 'The overall energy output of a Gestalt's Law. The higher the value in this category, the higher the amount and density of Higher-Dimensional particles under the Law. For example, one with a low indicator may only be able to generate a small amount of energy with their Law, whereas one with a high indicator may be able to create a virtual flood of Higher-Dimensional energy. The Patriarch's value in this category is "'AAA". * Interference: 'The degree to which a Gestalt's law is able to interfere with, and control, natural phenomena. The higher the value in this category, the greater the interference and control becomes. For example, if one has a low indicator in this value, and they attempt to use a bolt of lightning, it is not a true bolt, and exists only to electrocute the opponent, and does not affect natural, trivial phenomena, whereas one with a high value can create something close to a real bolt of lightning that can interact with, and interfere, with nature as a real bolt would. The Patriarch's value in this category is "'AA". * Manoeuvrability: '''The degree to which one can transfer the qualities of their Law after activation, without damaging their surroundings. The higher the indicator in this category, the better one can transfer the properties of their Law to their weapons or surroundings. For example, a Gestalt who generates fire, who has a low indicator may be able to transfer these properties to their blade, but their weapon is damaged in the process, whereas one with a high indicator may be able to cover their blade in flames without damaging the weapon. The Patriarch's value in this category is "'''AA". * Diffusion: 'The degree to which one can control the qualities of their Law after activation. The higher the indicator in this category, the better one can manage the streams of energy from their Law. For example, one with a low indicator in this category may only be capable of directionless, monotonous outbursts of energy, while one with a high indicator will be able to direct, concentrate, or increase the energy particles of the Law. The Patriarch's value in this category is "'AAA". '''Horizon of God - Golden Savior Star: '''The Law of The Patriarch, representing the light of the Star of Heaven. Upon it's activation, the energy of the higher dimension condenses to an impossible degree, creating the greatest density of power in the world, like "The Star of Heaven in the size and form of a human". "Focus, Focus, Focus, Focus, Focus!" - A principle similar to the Schwarzschild Radius - The density an object can reach before the collapse into a black hole. The world is no longer able to support the huge eruption of energy, resulting in the collapse of reality - The universe's laws have been officially defeated. Unlike any of the other Hadou, The Patriarch does not possess any glamorous techniques or incredible abilities. He needs only the two blades he clutches, and that is enough. If there is a force to be destroyed, he will destroy with his own two hands, if there is a wall that must be divided, he will divide it with his blade alone; "The only thing needed to seize victory is one's own hand". Following this ideology, The Patriarch's law grants him immeasurable offensive and defensive capabilities, dwarfing that of the other Hadou's into insignificance, even from it's initial activation stage. * '''The Highest Convergence: '''The Patriarch possesses the highest convergence, this is the basis of his power. Due to the absurd density of the higher-dimensional power being channelled here, The Patriarch's offensive and defensive powers are immeasurable. With this form, he also finds the possibility of collapsing space-time with his attacks. In the field of his blade's attack, "impact" condenses to the limit, making spatial or temporal interference impossible. What follows is a light that can be called an illustration of the Big Bang itself, an immeasurable power eclipsing the entire world, obliterating the elements between the blade and it's target. There is nothing but the sword and the foe it shall annihilate. * '''Infinite Strength: '''The strength of The Patriarch is infinite. This is no hyperbole, no metaphor. The Patriarch's strength will literally always exceed that of his foe, no matter how strong they become. It is like a hero from a fairy tale. No matter how strong the villain, the hero can never be defeated by anything. The Patriarch will always be stronger than his foe, no matter what. His strength becomes such that it becomes "The concept of Victory itself", shattering everything, from his foe's blade to his own injuries. All things are broken, even the intangible concepts of "Impact" and "Attack" break against him like trying to beat back the ocean with only one's fists. In other words, The Patriarch cannot be defeated conventionally. * '''Light of Aurora: '''The Patriarch emits waves of light 360 degrees around himself, ten metres in every direction, tearing space-time like paper. If one does not escape it, they will die. Interference and Durability are meaningless here, and if the wave impacts the body, the foe shall be split in two and disintegrate, leaving not even a strand of hair behind. It is like The Patriarch has transformed himself into a volcanic eruption, severely crippling the whole world with his mere presence, space-time itself crumbling under this cosmic pressure. Even the power of the other Hadou cannot stand up to it, and their Law is instantly crushed by this cosmic force. * '''Expansion of Influence: '''Responding to the will of The Patriarch, the desire to claim victory, the waves of light resonate, expanding their influence and power. In the first moment, the impact and range of the Aurora expands tenfold. And in the next moment, it expands by fifteen times, then twenty, thirty, fifty, surpassing a hundred times greater in mere moments. In the end, it reaches a mark of three hundred thousand times, covering an area the size of the entire Eurasian Continent with it's power, annihilating everything in sight. If one cannot escape these waves of light, then death becomes absolute. Category:T H O T S L A Y E R's Pages Category:Tier 4 Category:Rulers Category:Royalty Category:Royal Figures Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Void Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Immortals Category:Leaders Category:Antiheroes Category:Psychics Category:Demigods Category:Kings Category:Transcendents Category:Humans Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Concept Users Category:Of Gods and Men Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Aura Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Matter Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sword Users Category:Old Characters Category:Hadou Category:Space-Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users